darkdeceptionfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Powers
Slowdown The Slowdown ability is unlocked after beating "Fiendish Forest". This ability give the player the power to slow time as well as enemies for a brief period and while keeping the player's movement/running speed average without the use of Speed Boost power. Freeze The Freeze ability is unlocked after beating "Lamentation Laboratory". This ability allows the player to completely blind and immediately freezes enemies and traps around the environment for few seconds. It will also can be used to disable multiple security systems and alarms scattered around the area. Cooldown each and every use. Slightly lowered usage duration than the previous Slowdown ability. Windblast TBA Laser-Eyes The Laser-Eyes ability is unlocked after beating "Galactic Gore". This ability allows the player to SHOOT FUCKING LASERS shoot a red-beam of light out of the protagonist's eyes. This temporarily stuns an enemy. The stun lasts for little over ten-seconds and also blinds them temporarily. Which also lasts little over ten-seconds. Night Vision The Night Vision ability is unlocked after beating "Gruesome Gulches". This ability acts some kind of a mixture between the power of Telepathy and a night vision goggle as it enhance the player so see in dark areas, such as closets, hallways, and more. It also have the ability to temporarily protect the player from many dangerous obstacles both in the dark and in the light when used, such as various traps and stealthy enemies, and also detect the outlines of interactive objects and hidden obstructions in the dark from far away like fake walls and deadly traps in a way similar to how Telepathy can detect the real Dread Duckies from the crowd. As soon it highlight those hidden fake walls, the player has finally get the ability to open or interact with them. Levitation Levitation is unlocked after beating "Creation Chaos". It levitates you high into the sky and its used in open areas. It is also used to avoid incoming enemies. Unlock Unlock is unlocked after beating "Forest Fright". It unlocks doors with locks on them while making a loud noise to alert the enemy. Anti-echo Anti-echo is unlocked after beating "Dreadful Discovery". You walking silently, so the monsters can not find you by the sounds, especially effectively against blind enemies, for example Faceless scientist. But anti-echo absolutely useless against enemies who initially know your location, for example Monkeys Murdrers. False double False double is unlocked after beating "Dark Deception (level)". A double appears, which can run, but does not collect soul shards. It is used to distract enemies. The full effect is manifested when the enemies have not found you. The Snap This power can only be used once per level, and is unlocked after beating "Chaotic Corruption". It is used to wipe out half of the enemies in the level, and has a chance of killing you. This power can't be used in "Elementary Evil" or "Fear Factory". (This is an obvious reference to "Infinity War".) Soul Escape Soul Escape is unlocked after beating "Exceptionalistic Ednormity". It teleports you to the nearest soul shard, but can also be used to escape from enemies. It has a very long cooldown. It's perfect for sticky situations such as being cornered as well as being lost or having 1 soul shard remaining. Random Teleport Random Teleport can be unlocked after beating "Aquatic Anarchy". This power teleports you to any point on the map. Active only then, soul shards are present on the map. Stuns nearby enemies for 15 seconds. Invincibility Shield The Shield is unlocked after beating "Train Trouble", and is used to block the rage attacks of enemies. EMP Blast The EMP Blast is unlocked after beating "Pumpkin Park" and is used to disable all electronics in the area, including the Death-Bots, Cam. Kil-lers and Joy-Joy Mascots, along with most Traps. It is a different version of "Primal Fear," which the Death-Bots are immune to.Category:EMP